Children of Time
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: In the Impossible Astronaut the Doctor gets a surprise in the form of the Children of Time coming for another advantage. Includes the Defender of the Universe, The Most Important Woman in the Universe, the Immortal Captain, the Doctor's Daughter, Martha and Mickey Smith and of course Sarah Jane…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

In the Impossible Astronaut the Doctor gets a surprise in the form of the Children of Time coming for another advantage. Includes the Defender of the Universe, The Most Important Woman in the Universe, the Immortal Captain, the Doctor's Daughter, Martha and Mickey Smith and of course Sarah Jane…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness and Jenny stood outside Donna Noble's home they were on a mission to help the Doctor.

Rose had crossed universes to be back here and she was now immortal like Jack she couldn't die. But she could see the time lines and use time energy. She was a few hundred years old now.

Jack was older then Rose but he was immortal he looked the same age as Rose.

Jenny had been found by Rose and had joined Torchwood to meet her father again she was over a hundred years old but she hadn't come across him. Now Aunt Rose and Uncle Jack where going her a chance to meet him.

They were here to help Donna Noble as Rose had read the timelines and new the Doctor's death was coming and he needed them. They had already called Martha, Mickey and Sarah Jane and they would be here within the hour.

Rose knocks on the door and Wilfred Mott answers.

"You're the girl that saved us from the Dalek!" Wilfred says

"Yes. And I am here to save Donna", Rose replies

"You can?! The Doctor said it couldn't be done!" Wilfred says

"Well he is wrong. But we will give Donna a choose", Rose says

"May we come in?" Jack asks

"Of course!" Wilfred says letting them in

They follow Wilfred into the living room and Donna was in there talking to her mother. Silvia gasps at seeing Rose. Donna turns and sees Rose, Jack, Jenny and her mind starts to burn.

"I know you", Donna says, "My head is burning"

"Donna concentrate on me. I will life your barriers on your memories. You have a chose to make", Rose says putting her hands on Donna's temples and taking down the barriers

"That bloody spaceman I will kill him!" Donna growls

"Aunt Donna?" Jenny asks

"Jenny how are you alive?" Donna asks

"I came back to life after you left. It has been one hundred years for me. I still haven't found my Dad yet. But Aunt Rose and Uncle Jack are going to help me", Jenny replies

"Donna I can heal your mind but there will be complications", Rose says

"What? I will do anything to keep my memories", Donna says

"You will be immortal and still see the timelines. If I heal your mind you will be like me", Rose says gently

"But Granddad and Mum", Donna says

"So it sweetheart. We will always be with you", Wilfred says

"Dad are you out of your mind?" Silvia asks

"No she needs those memories. She is miserable without them. Go one sweetheart", Wilfred says

"Do it Rose. I can't forget again. Make me immortal", Donna replies

Rose puts her hands back on Donna's temple and lets the time energy flow. It changes Donna's body and mind. Donna gasps as it is finished and sees the timelines.

"The Doctor is going to his death Donna we must be with him at the time", Rose says

"It is a fixed point", Donna whispers see the line

"Yes. But we will be with him. So will Martha, Mickey and Sarah Jane. We are going to be with him. But look at the other line. Another Doctor will make an appearance", Rose says

"Your right. So what do we do?" Donna asks

"We must not tell Mickey, Martha and Sarah Jane they will try and stop it", Jack says

"We are the children of time and the Doctor's family. Lets be with him", Rose says

"So where is he?" Donna asks

"Utah", Jack says

"Mum, Granddad I need to go", Donna says

"Go see the stars", Wilfred says hugging Donna

"But Dad…", Silvia says

"Go my girl", Wilfred says

Jenny, Jack, Rose and Donna quickly run out of the house and Mickey, Martha and Sarah Jane were waiting. Martha hugs Jenny tightly.

"So where are we going?" Sarah Jane asks

"The Doctor needs us in Utah", Rose says holding out her arm which had a vortex manipulator on it

Jack also holds out his arm with a vortex manipulator on. That put their hands together and Rose and Jack transport everyone to Utah…

* * *

The Doctor was on the blanket with River, Amy and Rory. Then he sees them. Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey, Jenny!, Donna and Rose. The Doctor quickly gets up and walks over to his past companions

"Jenny! Donna! Rose! Martha! Mickey! Sarah Jane how are you here?" the Doctor asks

"What side Rose?" Donna asks to the confusion of the Doctor

"Right", Rose replies

The both slap the Doctor hard. He was shocked. Jenny, Martha, Mickey and Jack were snickering.

"That was for wiping my memories spaceman", Donna says

"That was for leaving me in another dimension", Rose says

"I am sorry", the Doctor says

"We know", Rose says

The Doctor sweeps her up into his arms and hugs her tightly. Rose returns the hug tightly. The Doctor puts her down then hugs Donna and swings her around.

"Jenny how are you alive?" the Doctor asks

"I am a Time Lady", Jenny says grinning

The Doctor scoops her up into his arms too and hugs her tightly. He then hugs Martha tightly and smiles at Mickey and Jack.

"Come and join us", the Doctor says

The follow the Doctor down to the picnic where the Doctor's current companions were looking shocked.

"Ponds, River these are Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, Mickey and Martha Jones-Smith, Sarah Jane and my daughter Jenny. My friends these are the Ponds Amy and Rory Pond and River Song", the Doctor says

"I is Williams", Rory says'

"Your travelling with a married couple?" Rose asks grinning

"Yes", the Doctor says

"So you were talking about the moon?" Amy asks

"Ah the moon look at it. Of course you lot did a lot more then look, didn't you? Bug, silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right", the Doctor says

"The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?" Rory asks

"No. A lot more happened in 69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you", the Doctor muses

They all hear a truck pull up and see a man that was wearing a baseball cap standing by his truck and the Doctor giving him little wave.

"Who's he?" Amy asks

"Oh my god", River gasps as she stood up as well

They see the Astronaut come out of the water.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" the Doctor asks his friends

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake", Rory says  
"What is he going?" Amy asks as the Doctor was walking towards it.

"Mickey grab Martha. Jenny hold Sarah Jane we mustn't interfere", Rose orders

They all watch as the astronaut shoots the Doctor. They saw the gold disappear from the Doctor's body as his companions all run to him.

River runs a scan over the Doctor's body. While Martha checks for a heart beat. Martha begins CPR with Mickey helping her.

"We can't help him Martha", Rose says gently stopping her friends from the CPR

"He can't be dead", Amy says to River

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead he didn't make it too the next one", River says gently

"Maybe he was a duplicate, clone or something", Amy says quietly

A gravelly male voice broke the silence.

"I believe I can save you some time. That is most certainly the Doctor. And his is most certainly dead. He said you will need this", the man says holding out a bright red plastic container

"Gasoline?" Rory asks confused

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one", River says, "There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here or anywhere"

"Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do now Rory?" Amy asks

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do. As we're told", River says grimly

"There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly", Rory says

Rose watches calmly as Rory, Mickey and Jack put the Doctor's body in the boat. Sarah Jane had tears in her eyes. Martha was clinging to Mickey. Jenny, Rose, Donna and Jack stood there watching the flames.

"Who are they?" Rory whispers to River

"Friends of the Doctor's. They knew him a long time ago", River replies

They watch the boat burn for several more minutes.

"Who are you? Why did you come?" River asks the man

"The same reason as you", the old man says pulling out a blue envelope, "Doctor Song, Rose Tyler, Captain Harkness, Martha and Mickey Jones-Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Jenny Noble, Rory, Amy. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the Third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me", he says cryptically with a smile he heads back to the truck.

"Four", River says suddenly

"Sorry? What?" Rory asks

"Jack, Rose, Mickey, Martha, Sarah Jane, Jenny, Donna do you have your envelope?" River asks

"We never got one. We knew to come here", Rose says cryptically

Amy, Rory and River look at each other could they trust these people?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Amy, Rory and River didn't know weather to trust the Doctor's past companions as they had come without an invitation. They especially didn't trust Rose, Jack, Donna and Jenny.

They decided to get back to the envelopes.

"You got 3, I was 2, Mr Delaware was 4", River says

"So?" Rory asks

"Where's 1?" River asks

"What you think he invited someone else", Rory asks

"He could have", Martha says

"But who?" Mickey asks

"He MUST have invited someone else. He planned all of this, to the last detail", River says

"Except us turning up", Sarah Jane says

"Rose, Jack, Donna, Jenny what do you know?" River asks

"Spoilers", Rose says smirking looking happy for someone that saw her best friend die

Rose saw the timelines and noticed they were about to be joined with the Doctor again a younger one.

"What side this time Donna?" Rose asks

Donna had also saw the time lines.

"Right", Donna says

"So left for me", Rose says confusing everyone but Jenny and Jack who where smirking

"Will all of you shut up? It doesn't matter", Amy says

"He was up too something. 'Space 1969' What could that mean?" River asks

"What is this about Space 1969?" Mickey asks

"He planned to take us there before he got killed we think. He was being very secretive", River says

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter", Amy says

"It mattered to him", Rory says

"So it matters to us", River finishes

"I think she should sit she is in shock", Martha says looking at Amy, "Maybe we all should it has been a traumatic day"

"He's dead", Amy whispers

"But he still needs us", River says, "I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus"

"She needs to sit she will properly faint if she doesn't she is in deep shock", Martha says

"Look over there", Sarah Jane says pointing at the blue envelope on a table

River, Martha and Mickey run to the table to look at the envelope.

"Excuse me, who was sitting over there?" Rory asks the waiter

"Just some guy", the waiter says

"The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it is the end who do you call?" River asks

"Uh, your friends", Rory says

"People you trust", Martha adds

"Number 1. Who did the Doctor trust the most?" River asks holding up the envelope

"Himself", Rose, Donna, Jenny and Jack mutter but the others don't hear

The Doctor then comes out of the back room where they could see the TARDIS parked. The Doctor had a straw in his mouth and a very surprised look at his face.

"This is cold. Even by your standards this is cold", River says

Rose could see she was getting anger. Oh this was going to be good. The Doctor's wife getting her husband for putting them all through this not like he knew she was his wife. Rose didn't mind the Doctor having a wife as she would ask River to bless a marriage between herself and the Doctor when she died.

"Or 'Hello' as people used to say", the Doctor says

"Doctor?" Amy asks

"Just popped out to get my special straw it adds more fizz", the Doctor explains

"You're okay. How can you be okay?" Amy asks circling the Doctor

"Hey of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. I am the King of okay. Oh that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman! That's a good title. Hello Rory", the Doctor says hugging Rory after Amy

That's when the Doctor sees Martha and Mickey.

"Martha Jones and Mickey Smith come here", the Doctor says hugging them tightly

"Hello Doctor. I might need to sit", Martha says after the Doctor had let go

"Sarah Jane!" the Doctor says hugging her tightly too

"Hello Doctor. Your looking . . . well", Sarah Jane says

"Thanks Sarah Jane you too", the Doctor says

"Hey Dad", Jenny says coming over

"Jenny!" The Doctor says scooping her up into his arms and hugging her tightly, "How the hell are you alive?"

"Time Lady I regenerated but not fully. I just don't change my face but I heal", Jenny replies, "Missed me Dad?"

"I did", The Doctor says

"Hey Doc", Jack says coming over

"Jack your not with my daughter are you?" the Doctor asks

"No!" they both say

"He is my Uncle. Dad", Jenny says

The Doctor sighs in relief, "That is good"

"Now my Aunts have a bone to pick with you", Jenny says grinning

"Who?" the Doctor asks

That's when Donna and Rose come out of the shadows and the Doctor's jaw drops. Donna slaps him then Rose.

"Owwwwwww. What was that for? I didn't deserve that", the Doctor says

Donna and Rose just raise their eyebrows.

"Ok maybe I did", the Doctor admits sheepishly, "But your not burning up Donna?"

"No Spaceman I am completely fine. But you will have to make it up to me a tropical spa sounds good for me", Donna says

"Me too", Rose says

"Why aren't you in the other dimension Rose?" the Doctor asks

Rose slaps him again. He cringes.

"I am needed here. Now River would like to speak to you", Rose says grinning as the Doctor turns to River

"Dr River Song. Oh you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?" the Doctor asks

River slaps him making the total of slaps to four he had now received in the past 5 minutes.

"Okay. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet?" the Doctor ask

"Yes it is", River says

"Good looking forward to it", the Doctor says

"I don't understand", Rory says, "How can you be here?"

"I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot I assume otherwise it is a hell of a coincidence", the Doctor says

"You could say that", Rose smirks

"River, what's going on?" Amy asks

"Amy ask him what age he is", River says

"That's a bit personal", the Doctor says

"Tell her", River demands, "Tell her what age you are"

"909", the Doctor says

"We are catching up", Rose whispers to Jack and Jenny

"Yeah, but you said you were…", Amy starts

"So where does that leave us? Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?" River asks

"Who is Jim the Fish?" the Doctor asks

"I don't understand", Amy says

"Yeah, you do", Rory says

"I don't! What are we all doing here?" the Doctor asks

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III", River says

"Recruited by who?" the Doctor asks

"Spoilers", River, Rose, Jack, Jenny and Donna say

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

As they move into the TARDIS Sarah Jane, Martha, Donna, Rose, Mickey and Jack all gasp at the new design and Jenny was just looking around in awe.

"You redecorated again", Sarah Jane comments  
"This was what myself wanted now", the Doctor replies, "Do you all like it?"

"It is better then some of the others", Sarah Jane smiles

"It is more unique now so it looks great", Rose says smiling  
"Why did you redecorate?" Donna asks

"I kind of destroyed the last one", the Doctor mutters

"How?" Mickey asks curiously

"I kind of put regeneration off too the last minute", the Doctor admits blushing

"Why would you do that? Wouldn't that hurt? I remember you changing into the 10th", Rose asks him

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I had goodbyes I wanted to do", The Doctor tells them

"Is that when you saved Luke from being hit by a car?" Sarah Jane asks

"Yes", the Doctor admits

"And when the Sontaran nearly killed us?" Mickey asks

"Yes", the Doctor replies

"You scared us too death", Martha tells him slapping him

"Owww. Why do you all keep doing that?" the Doctor complains

"If you didn't do stupid things we wouldn't have too", Donna replies for everyone

"What did I do?" the Doctor asks  
"Spoilers", they all say

The Doctor grumbles in disgust. And starts going around pulling levers. He starts pulling up information with the little details he was given.

"1969, that's an easy one!" the Doctor says as he goes around pulling levers, "Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now, then, Canton Everett Delaware II. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose"

The past companions see Amy leave followed by River.  
"Rory is everybody cross with me for some reason?" the Doctor asks

"I'll find out", Rory says leaving to follow Amy and Rory

"Are all of your going after them too?" the Doctor asks his past Companions

They all look at each other, having a conversation with their eyes, then turn back to the Doctor.

"No we are fine here", Rose replies

"Donna how did you get your memory back and not burning up?" the Doctor asks her

Donna shrugs, "I woke up and my memories were back. And I wasn't burning", she lies

The Doctor looks at her strangely.

"You owe me big time for that Space Boy", Donna tells him

"You owe us for scaring us after you stopped that Sontaran", Martha tells him

"That was just wrong Doctor", Mickey agrees

"And why did you give me that guys number? Yes I had a good time. But I would have rather talked to an old friend. So you owe me", Jack tells him

"You scared me when you didn't talk to me after saving Luke from that car", Sarah Jane says

"You left me on another world without actually knowing I was dead!" Jenny says

"And leaving me in another world", Rose adds

"I guess I owe you some big adventure", the Doctor says smiling at having his closet companions back

"How about Barcelona the planet not the city?" Rose suggests

The Doctor laughs, "I think I can do that for old times sake"

"For old times sake", the echo with a laugh

They watch the Doctor as he moves round pulling levers. Rose wondered how Amy, Rory and River were handling all of this. And would they tell him? She knew River wouldn't by her actions already but what about the other two?  
"I'm being extremely clever up here and there's only Rose, Jenny, Mickey, Jack, Martha, Donna and Sarah Jane to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?" the Doctor calls to his current companions

The Past Companions Laughs a little at his antics.

Amy, Rory and River come up and to the Past Companions they looked tense. And Amy looked upset. If they wanted to not tell the Doctor what was going on they would have to work on Amy's acting skills.

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff…like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then, there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I gave her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing too", the Doctor says pulling up information on a screen.

"Washington, DC. April the 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy asks

"Because that's not where we're going", the Doctor states

"Oh?" Rory asks, "Where are we going?"

"Home! Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you Dr Song, back to prison. My Past Companions can come with me. And I owe Jenny some adventures. I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting or biplanes, one or the other", the Doctor replies flicking switches

The Present Companions all look at him strangely. The Past Companions wanted to step in but decided to see how the new Companions would handle this situation.

"What? A mysterious summons you just expect me to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that", the Doctor tells them

"You're going to have to trust us this time", River tells him

"Trust you? Sure. But first of all Doctor Song. Just one thing. Who are you?" the Doctor asks getting in River's face

That's what the Past Companions wanted to know. Who was River Song too the Doctor? How come she seemed to know him so well? Why did she seem to have such a big part in the Doctors life?

"You're someone from my future I'm guessing that. But who?", the Doctor says looking at her

But River still doesn't say anything. But she looked at him silently. Like she was begging him not to ask anymore questions.

"Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?" the Doctor asks

But River remains silent. The Past Companions felt sorry for her. She must be hiding something really important that if told early could break time and space.

"Trust me", Amy says coming forward

"Okay", the Doctor replies

"You have to do this and you can't ask why", Amy tells him softly

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" the Doctor asks looking worried

The Past Companions smile at his concern. They remember how protective he was of them. And they were now seeing how much he was protective of his new friends. Especially Amy be the looks of it.

"No", Amy replies

"You're lying", the Doctor states

"I'm not lying", Amy replies

' _Yes she is. But she is protecting you'_ , the past Companions thinks

"Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters", the Doctor tells her

They wondered what would matter so much to the Doctor in this new form.

"Fish Fingers and Custard", Amy replies with a smile

That surprised them. That was a unique answer and a curious one at that. They wondered what was the story behind that. The Doctor must have changed a lot since they had known him.

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond", the Doctor says looking at her with soft eyes.

He walks away from her and back to the levers. As he starts to move them through time and space.

"Thank you", River says gratefully at Amy

"So! Canton Everett Delaware III"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
